Legend of Mara
by codex101
Summary: After the death of Frieza a civil war among his race spread across the galaxy attempting to fill in the power void that Frieza left, here we meet a young Saiyan, Mara, follow her story of pain, sorrow and self discovery
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Mara

The lost child Saga

Chapter 1: Mara the lost child

Age 775, Planet Horvass

Smoke pillars from the capital city, buildings destroyed and devastated with the planets leaders surrounded by the invading soldiers, the leaders stood unsure what to do as they stood there unsure what to do as the crowd departs allowing a corridor to open up through the crowd of soldiers as a figure walks through, a lone Saiyan, Mara. She looked to be in her late teens her long black hair hanging behind her, her red Saiyan armour glisten in the dim sun light, her red scouter over her right eye as she stares down the leaders of the planet that she was invading.

"All this death, all this destruction… you could have spared!" Mara said her focus on the leaders. "Now, will you surrender?"

"This is Horvasss, we do not simply lay down and let anyone walk all over us, the day we do this is the day we die and will not and never will surrender to tyrants to you!" one of the leaders states as he stood proudly, Mara turns to him.

"Very well," Mara said raising her arm aiming it at the leader, firing a blast, the leader cried out as it hits him causing a small explosion taking an out small area as it did, "Anyone else? I only need one of you to surrender at this point I couldn't care who!"

Seeing what Mara did to their follow men, the remaining leaders kneeled down surrendering to Mara, the battle was over.

"This battle is over" Mara groans, turning around to walk through the crowd of her soldiers.

"May the galaxy cheer in relief when you Saiyans die out!" a leader's voice calls out causing Mara to stop, Mara's eyes narrow as she clenches her fist tightly, quickly turns around firing a power blast at the group of leaders, instantly vaporizing all but one.

"Like I said, I only need one… tell your soldiers to stand down, we are down here!" bursting in a blue aura Mara flew off just so she could get to her ship and get off this rock. Reaching her ship within moments, Mara descends down upon landing the aura that consumed her body vanishes as she meets up with three of her top lieutenants Tiss, Vampa and Kob waiting for her.

"So?" Vampa asks his long fiery red hair brushed backwards in length and volume.

"Another conquered planet!" Mara said walking right pass them.

"Good then, you can give the good news to Lord Zero, he has been awaiting for an update!" Kob smirks his fish-fin ears flutter slight to his grin. Mara eyes narrowed yet again, she never knew how she obtain these three as her head lieutenants, they constantly show no respect to her, Mara's only theory was that they were just to report on her. Entering into the ships to see many of the soldiers now returning from battle but none worth her time, Mara simply walked pass them not even giving any a second look as she enters into another room with a huge screen set up in it.

"Contact Lord Zero," Mara spoke as she kneels to one knee, the screen turn on showing a figure seeming to be over looking out of a large window. "Lord Zero, we have captured Horvass, the planet soldiers are surrendering as we speak!"

"Very well Mara, yet another planet falls to your power, your parents would be proud of the warrior you have become!" Zero said seeming not to turn to Mara.

"Thank you my lord, you granted then sanctuary when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, I am only paying back that kindness!" Mara explains.

"Oh it wasn't kindness that I spared your parents," Zero stated as he turns back to Mara, "it was potential, now are fulfilling the potential that I saw in your parents and now as such I am giving you what you have been aching all these years, the one that killed Frieza!"

"You found him?" Mara asks her interest lifted.

"Reports show that the Saiyan called Son Goku, the one that slain Frieza can be found on a planet named Earth, here is where you will find him!" Zero said.

"Then I shall go right away!"

"Caution Mara, this Son Goku is also reported to have slain Majin Buu, a being that power is one not to take not likely, remember it was that blind-sightedness that got your parents killed, do not repeat their history, refurbish your crew and rest before seeking this man!" Zero stated, Mara lowered her head annoyed by this.

"As you wish my lord!" Mara responded.

"Once your campaign is completed make your way to Station #327, rest, restock and regain your numbers, then you can make your way to earth!" Zero states.

"And this Son Goku, he is mine?" Mara asks.

"I gave you my word Mara and I do not go back on my word, claim this… Earth for me but beyond that he is yours, such a shame… to loose such potential, he would have made a great soldier in my ranks!" Zero sighs returning to gaze out of his window once again. "Dull the news of his death by one of my own soldiers would come in use too, maybe even bring this forsaken war closer to its end!"

"It would be a sight to see!" Mara said.

"Indeed, go… there's much left to do!" Zero said as the connection goes dead leaving Zero to stare over the vast galaxy. "Such a sight indeed!"

Back to Mara, she returns to her feet and walk out of the room seeing Tiss standing there awaiting for her orders, Tiss was the lease hated of her lieutenants. Maybe it was because she barely spoke and did what was asked of her without a single argument or question, or maybe it was she only few females who gain some form of a title and rank like Mara did. Either way Mara tolerated Tiss more than anyone else.

"Send word once we are done with this campaign we are leaving this planet and rest at Station #327"

Tiss nodded as she leaves Mara sight to do what she was instructed to do, leaving Mara alone in the corridor, a common sight for Mara.

Within several hours Mara's numbers left the world, her soldiers reporting that barely a quarter of her men were defeated, an acceptable loss for Mara any more she would have questioned her soldiers capability of fighting. The ship had now left Horvass with those left knowing who know ruled them and rebellion would only bring more death. Mara couldn't care about it, she had given them the chance to surrender like all the time she did before. It was Zero's that taught her this, he was more diplomacy then any in his position who were more blood thirsty and cruel. To give any to surrender peacefully and join then simple overpowering them and forcing them. Personally Mara had more on her plate then a planet that wasn't hers trouble, she had one goal in her grasp and she be damned if it slips through her fingers. The trip to Station #327 didn't take long, but long enough for Mara, she wanted off and give herself a break from everything. Looking out of the window seeing the enormous station in sight with two ships that were as big as hers dwarfed by the station. Mara knew these stations all too well, they were scattered over Zero's territory, a place for any to his armies to rest and restock before going to their next mission. Mara knew them all too well, for she was born on one, moving to one station to another, never staying too long to get comfy nor too short to be called 'passing through'. Turning away she sees her soldiers walking through the corridor some of them having something from their home discussing how soon they will return to their homes, to see their families, to touch the ground that they call home, now freed from war but never too far from it. Mara turns away her eyes looking down at the cold floor, the only thing she had to call a home, she didn't have planet, she didn't have family, she had nothing just one goal, to kill the one who had robbed her from having it, the one that killed Frieza, the one called Son Goku.

 _"Then what… what will do?"_ An voice she knew so long ago echo through her mind, _"After, you kill Frieza or Frieza dies before you reach him, what will do? What then? What's next?"_ Mara shook the memory out of head, she couldn't think it, not now. Soon her ship docks and her crew exit, Mara was the last to leave, she always the last to leave, Mara dreaded being on these stations dull they had many things to pass the time, with gambling and games that in few circles would been deemed as unethical. Mara looks over her surrendering seeing soldiers coming and going, got somewhere to go, a purpose to go somewhere. Mara did not, she rarely spent a night in a single room, she never felt comfortable in any rooms, she never felt comfortable in any place. No ship or station, Mara always found herself wondering, not knowing where she going or what she would do once she got there, seeing everyone around her. They seem to be content in what they were doing, Mara just moved on her mind in a fluster she still had that voice echoing through her mind, that voice she heard so many years ago.

 _"Then what… what will do? Will you drift in the abyss or will you accept the hand that is reaching out?"_ Those words echo through her mind seeming to be haunting her, Mara just shake it away something about those words just stuck with her, no matter how she wanted to ignore them they still were there. By the first day, Mara spent her time wondering the halls, getting to eat not out of hunger but out of sheer boredom, by the second day Mara spent the entire day training and training fearlessly and by the third day Mara was ready to destroy the station and everyone on it just so should could get away from. She had gain her strength back by the first day and even the harsh training she gave herself on the second she was still a hundred percent. The troops she had while staying was no where even near to what she had lost, it had to do, it must. Mara soon found her lieutenants enjoying a meal as she walks up to them ordering to pack their things and send word that they were leaving within an hour. Tiss, Vampa and Kob looked at her knowing full well there was no way they had regained the numbers that they lost at Horvass.

"That is very ill-advice!" Tiss said her voice quiet and smooth, a strange concept when the deadly of the woman behind it.

"I sure the Lord Zero wil-"

"Tell my what Zero would say, go ahead tell me!" Mara snarls, "one planet, one single planet will bring this entire war loser to its ends, if you stay here and slack off that's all fine by me but we all know that Zero would say about that!"

The three Lieutenants eyes widen, Zero may been more merciful then the others space lords using diplomacy before anything but his coldness was even more infamous. They all knew of the story of how a well praised captain in Zero's army was given task to remove a foot hold of enemy troops in a sector, the plan was simple and cunning and if done right, would have gone without a hitch. But it did, the captain returned with only a handful of his men, the captain lost not just the fight but lost the sector. It was later shown that he course off the original plan for a plan of his own. The Captain was then tortured on days on end by Zero himself, if it wasn't for the captain killing himself Zero would continued to torture him even to this very day. Tiss, Vampa and Kob quickly stood up quickly leaving to do the task was giving, Mara smiles as she makes her way to her ship soon she will have what she been wanting for so long, dreaming of, learning for, connection.

On King Kai's planet, Goku trained like always did continuing to push his limits, King Kai on the other hand was looking outward to the sky, his antennas flicking around. Goku with weights on his arms and legs, thrusting his arms and legs in the air as if he was striking an invisible opponent, his thrust direct and fast. Goku pauses seeing King Kai still staring out into the sky, had been like that for two hours now sheering focus on something for what, Goku did not know.

"Um… King Kai"

King Kai attention flicker turning to see Goku looking down to him.

"Oh Goku, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, are you okay? You look distracted!"

"Oh you can say that, I've been keeping an eye on the civil war occurring in the other galaxies!"

"Civil war?" Goku asks, this was the first time he had ever heard of this, dull to be fair it wasn't like he wasn't busy with training or eating… or saving the world… or saving the galaxy… or training.

"After the defeat of Frieza it left a huge power vacuum, many of the space lords quickly took over, many of which were from Frieza's own race, now borders have shifted, revolution on many planets has occurred and the lords now fight among each other unable to gain any ground!" King Kai explains.

"Gosh, this is happening across the other galaxies?"

"Not all of them, the war haven't reached our galaxy… yet, but most yes!" King Kai pauses, "Many of these Changelings have grown powerful, more so then Frieza did ever dreamed of, fighting this war for there own engenders, for control or worse, yet there is one who's more different from the others… to what I have learnt he is known as the Black Changeling, he wonders around and if he comes across the fight the battle it self stops, it just halts!"

Goku eyes widen as King Kai continues.

"And then in other times he will seek out these battles and once he appears nothing of that battle exists… I am unsure of what he is meant to be!"

"Sounds like he is a wonder guardian!" Goku stated, making King Kai's brows rise.

"Maybe… maybe!"

Mara looks out of the main deck window seeing a blue pearl of a planet called Earth in front of her. How could a single planet be so important and look so peaceful, but Mara didn't care this was home to the one she seeks, the one called Son Goku. She tries to calm herself her eyes focus on the planet as the ship moves closer to the planet. Her men behind her looking at the planet themselves, soon she will have what she wanted, the one thing that-

 _"Then what… what will do?"_

Those words echo through her mind more louder then ever, seeming like her brain was screaming those words. Mara grimace burying that voice deep, deep into her mind into not even a whisper of it could have been heard. Mara looks to her soldiers all of them waiting for their order, waiting for her to give an order, Mara turns back to the planet her eyes had flicker of need behind them.

"Prepare for landing!"

In East City, Krillin walks out of a shop a massive mountain pile of boxes of clothes and shoes in his arms, the pile ten times bigger then him as Eighteen walks behind him with two hand bags in one hand and their daughter Marron in the other.

"Do you really need to get all of these?" Krillin asks.

"They don't call it a bargain sale for nothing!" Eighteen explains looking at Marron who was busy playing with a plush toy bear she got.

"Yeah true but it doesn't mean you have to buy the whole-whoa!" Krillin sharply turns dropping all the boxes as his eyes turns and fixes on a serious of power levels coming to the planet and coming fast.

"Krillin, what is it?"

"Take Marron and get out of here, trouble is coming!"

It wasn't a lie as Eighteen turns to where Krillin was looking at seeing the speck of a space ship coming.

"Go now!"

Eighteen nodded holding Marron tightly she floats up.

"Be safe!" Eighteen whispers before flying off, those words sang more true now then ever as he knew the other Z-warriors would have felt the power and would come soon. On the ship, Mara looks down the city in sight, the ship she was on descending as it fly over the city close enough for anyone who live in the city to see as it slowly descends landing on the outskirts of the city far away that if there was any fighting none of the aftermath of the city would even touch the ship. The hatch opens as she and her men flew out, Mara in front of all of them her Lieutenant just behind her. She looked down seeing an earthling already standing in front of them before several more power traces appeared one after another more and more, the earth defenders appeared standing between them and the city. Mara glance over them, even that she had a scouter she didn't need to sense their power, all of them hid their power, typical not showing their hand but by the looks of them three quarters of them weren't even worth fighting, there was Namekian, he too hid his power, but his wasn't a low as most. Maybe he would give her lieutenants some trouble but it a teen boy about the same age as her, maybe a year older that got her interested she could feel his power, this was interesting, he's power was nothing to laugh at and was interested to what he was hiding, then she saw him, Prince Vegeta. She knew it was him, by his spiky hair and his power. Her parents spoke about the royal bloodline, about the prince most of it was unkind and did not paint the prince a bright colour and yet here he was with these earthlings, betrayed his own bloodline. For what? It made Mara sicken, if she got her hands on him she would make him suffer. Scanning over the fighters none, she knew Son Goku had to be here, this was his planet and he would protect it, but which one was him. There was only one way to find out.

"People of Earth," Mara called out her voice loud and clear, "Your freedom is a lie, unaware around you the galaxy is torn apart by war and grief soon it will come here and your planet will not survive the destruction. However, we are here to give you an opportunity to join us, to surrender to Lord Zero and in return your planet will be protected. You can go on with your normal lives, nothing needs to change all we ask is your full allegiance and when we call… you come, granting your soldiers and warriors to bring this war closer to its end!"

"And what if we refuse?" One of the warriors asks, Mara looks down to where the voice came from, descending to the ground Mara stood meters away from the group all of them ready to fight.

"Refusal is an act of war, many of you will die personally I couldn't care, I only care one thing… where is the one called Son Goku?"

The group of warriors looked around all except for Vegeta stood further away from the main group his arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"What do you want with my father?" a teen boy asks, so he is his son, not good enough.

"My business, now where is he?" Mara said sounding annoyed.

"He's not here, he's on another planet!"

Mara blood went cold, no… after all this time after travelling so far, the one she seeks, the one she wanted, the one that can give her the one thing she wanted, wasn't here?

 _"What will do? Will you drift in the abyss or will you accept the hand that is reaching out?"_

Those words rumbling through her body, feeling more true then ever. Mara was sinking deep into her anguish, her sorrow, her rage.

"And the answer is no, well never surrender to anyone who threatens those who do not obey!"

These were the words that Mara needed to hear, to pull her into that darkness, she needed to in order to do what she was thinking.

"So," Vampa said as he and the other two Lieutenants landed behind Mara. "It's war!"

"MEN ATTACK!" Kob orders a series of soldiers' cries rage outwards as they charge outwards and straight to the city and all the innocents that lived there…


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Mara

The Lost Child Saga

Chapter 2: Negotiations end, war begins

The Z-fighters flew up instantly stoping the wave of soldiers that came at them, all except for Vegeta. His eyes were on the girl, she was an Sayian no doubts about that, her tail wrapped her waist was the dead give away, So the rumours were true, other Sayians survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and that name, Zero. Vegeta knew the name when he was still serving Frieza. Zero was a Changeling just like Frieza and only a few that challenge him and his fathers rule. But this girl she was far too young to be a survivor, more likely her parents were.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Mara" her eyes had a darkness in them, pain, sorrow and anger. Was this what he looked like when he first arrived to earth.

"And who are your parents?"

"Oonani and Turnik"

Sayian names no doubt about that, none of those names however ring any bells in him. Vegeta's theories were true an offspring to two surviving Sayians who now served Zero, but what was her interest with Kakarot? Vegeta needed to know more.

"And you know who I am?"

"I do, but I don't care!"

Vegeta's eyes open widen in shock and anger.

"What?"

"Prince Vegeta, rightful heir to all Sayians and here you are dishonoured to everything you once stood for, my parents spoke of you… of your pride, of your arrogance, my only regret is that my parents could not see how far you have fallen!"

Mara looks at Vegeta his face in a growl showing his teeth, turning to see her men being held in place, three of them no doubt were earthlings took one at the time using blast to take out a chunk of their numbers on a rare occasion, but it was the Namekian and the teenage boy that fought along side them. They had far more energy using shift single hits to incapacitate their opponent, the teenage boy was faster and his strikes direct. Mara watches as her soldiers where dropping and dropping fast, Mara just watches unmoved as the numbers that brought down governments, armies and planets to the ground were been out done by these earthlings.

"We should aid them!" Tiss said quietly.

"No," Mara said calmly "Watch, observe!"

It wasn't long as her numbers went to nothing with series of bodies across on the ground some still moving slightly with a series groans and moan coming from them. Mara turns seeing the warriors returning to the ground ready for the next wave, Mara looked at three men, earthlings for sure they had the most struggle against her men, reaching up Mara grabs her scouter and removes it stretching her arm to a straight line she held her scouter, Mara released it in a flash disappeared only to reappear catching the scouter that barely fell an itch in the air. Vegeta and Gohan caught only the strikes as their three comrades fell to the ground.

"Krillin, Yamcha… Tien!" Gohan said, a single hit did this, one shot knocking them all out. That speed was intense, a strength behind, this Sayian girl had some strength behind her no doubt about that.

"They're fine, only knocked out" Vegeta said.

"Vampa, Kob, Tiss... take care of the Namekian, the other two are mine!" Mara said her eyes unmoved from Vegeta and the teenager.

"Gohan listen you need to get Korrin and retrieve some senzu beans"

"Are you sure Piccolo?" Gohan asks as he watches his friend remove his turban and weighted armour.

"I'm sure, just get back here as quick as you can!" Piccolo said, Gohan looks at Vegeta before his charged in blue aura before flying off.

"Where are you going?" Vampa calls out charging after Gohan before Piccolo appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Piccolo asks with a smirk on his face, Vampa looks behind him to see Tiss and Kob behind.

"Far from it, you on the other hand… are going straight to hell!" Vampa smiles.

"So the strong but dumb one, hmm!"

"WHY YOU!" Vampa snarls charging forward sending series of punches, Piccolo ducked, dodge and deflected the strikes, Kob slowly floated around from behind Piccolo, not subtle in any form of the word as he charges straight at Piccolo, Piccolo knowing all too well where he was. Quickly floated down causing Kob to hit Vampa instead of him. Piccolo's little victory faded within seconds as Tiss strike into her, her movements slicker and direct. Now piccolo was having trouble keeping up. Soon after there mistake Vampa and Kob returned striking at Piccolo. Three against one, he didn't have enough room to do anything drastic, not when they were so close to the city. Release a burst of energy causing the three the blown back sightly, Piccolo turns to his three attacks.

"Come and get me!"

Flying off, the three took the bait flying right after him.

Mara knew her lieutenant where flying off, chasing after the Namekian, but she didn't care, right now she just stared at Vegeta and he stared back.

 _"Who will you be Mara, will you recognize your own reflection?"_ that memory still fixed in her mind, not going away not for a second. Vegeta watches her, her power flickering, bubbling underneath like she was holding back a tidal wave with a spoon. There was power behind how much exactly, that was the question.

Piccolo stopped in the middle of a wasteland, not a soul in sight, this was perfect he turns seeing Vampa, Tiss and Kob stop as they floated in the air looking straight at Piccolo.

"Now I don't need to hold back!"

"Hold back, hold back?" Vampa said, surprised to the comment "that arrogance will get you killed Namekian!"

"Then by all mean, show me my error!"

Vampa charge with Kob and Tiss shortly after, Piccolo stood his ground as Vampa strikes and Piccolo deflected and strikes more fists came into combat as Kob and Tiss joined the fight, Piccolo deflect and dodge weaving through the assault of fists and kicks before releasing blast of ki right into Kob, the blast sent Kob flying backwards before exploding. Vampa and Tiss just to see Kob scorched body falling to the ground, this was enough time for Piccolo to seize, kicking Tiss hard enough that sent her flying, placing two fingers to his forehead, Piccolo quickly charged up.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo cried firing the beam straight at Tiss. Tiss stops in mid air and as she saw the beam, she quickly ducked down causing the beam to fly pass.

"Nice try!" Tiss smiles her voice cold and calm, Piccolo just smiles as he moves his hand down then towards him, Tiss brows lifted curious on the smile only realizing too late as the beam curved around piercing straight through Tiss's chest. The life from Tiss eyes vanish as her body slumps and fall to the ground, Vampa turn to Piccolo shock in his eyes as piccolo slowly turns his attention back him.

"So tell me again about my arrogance?"

Mara stood her power still bubbling underneath, suddenly she shot forward striking at Vegeta, Vegeta block just in time as the after shock of the hit cause the very ground to break. If she wasn't going to get to Son Goku, she will get the next best thing, Vegeta return with a strike hitting Mara in the face causing her to go backwards her boots scrapping against the ground hard, stopping only few metres away from him.

"Nice try, but you should be well aware who you fighting with, I am the prince of all Saiyans, I am your prince!"

"You are not my prince, you disgrace that mantle, you disgust me!" Mara eyes narrow her power surging, Vegeta stood sensing the energy it was enough to give him a chill down his spine. Mara launches a beam of energy straight at Vegeta, Vegeta eyes widen catching it, the power so strong enough it cause Vegeta to push back, Vegeta feet digged in deep in the ground but it wasn't enough to stop him. Vegeta snarls as he shifts his hands positions sending the blast upwards, returning to Mara, Mara was already in his face before Vegeta couldn't even block as Mara landed a punch into his face, the force behind it cause Vegeta flying into the air. Mara, rapidly shot blast after another scattering around Vegeta before locking on to him and hitting causing a large explosion, Mara stood there her eyes still focused on the location where Vegeta was now just a cloud of smoke soon it departed revealing Vegeta floating in the air.

"My turn!" Vegeta snarls charging forward the two went into combat, each one punching and kicking, both striking and dodging. Landing an elbow into Vegeta, Mara quickly added a knee into Vegeta's head and let blast of ki point blank range sending him straight to the ground with the two hitting, the blast exploding. Vegeta lets out a cry his aura bursting around him.

"You do you think you have an upper hand?" Vegeta cries out, Mara didn't respond as she looks down "You don't even have an itch against me!" Vegeta stood as he begins to charge up.

"Damn you!" Vampa cries out as his strikes weren't even landing a single hit on Piccolo at this point he was just playing with him, he could sense Vegeta and his energy growing no doubt he was going to go Super Saiyan, Mara must be powerful if Vegeta was going that form.

"Stop moving and die!"

"By all means, make me!" Piccolo smiles.

"CURSE YOU!" Vampa screams charging at Piccolo, Piccolo took a deep inhale and then lets a powerful exhale of a blast out of his mouth.

"No, no, no NOOOOOOOO!" Vampa cries out as the blast vaporize Vampa on contact, Piccolo now having defeated all three of the lieutenants Piccolo turns to the direction of where Vegeta is and flies towards.

Vegeta explodes in golden aura, he spiky black hair now blonde, Vegeta was a super saiyan.

"Now Do you see what you are dealing with?" Vegeta asks with a smile on his face, Mara floated in the air, her power still bubbling around her, her arms crossed.

"Is that it?"

Vegeta's eyes widen, to the dull expression on her face and sound of being unimpressed by this, Vegeta didn't get it, she should be begging for her life every saiyan knew of the legendary super saiyan and yet here she was like it was nothing.

"Is that it? IS THAT IT?! You arrogant fool!" Vegeta snarls, charging forward, his speed and strength multiplied, Striking Mara with a series of punches and kicks before placing his hands together causing a ball of energy pulse between them launching it straight into Mara, it hit exploding on impact causing her to fly straight to her ship and smash right through.

"Let me show you what the power of a Super Saiyan can do," Vegeta calls out stretching out his arm his palm out, Vegeta channels his power into a large ball of ki. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The blast fired flying straight to the ship and tore right through like was nothing causing the entire ship explode, fire and debris flying everywhere, Vegeta just floated as a massive pillar of smoke consume the area where the ship was, Piccolo soon returns and stops seeing the pillar of smoke.

"Come now, I know that blast didn't kill you so why not you just show yourself!" Vegeta calls out, slowly but surely Mara appears out of the smock, her armour damaged, her left shoulder pad and chest was gone revealing her black garments underneath, series of cracks criss-crossing over the remaining sections of her battle armour. Mara's aura surrounded her flickering slightly like pulse of energy was surging through it. Piccolo floated down to the ground stunned by the energy he was sensing, it was intense something that he would of felt from Goku or Vegeta. Mara pulse her energy now flowing out of her catching both Piccolo and Vegeta off guard, her power was something else giving Vegeta a very cold thought.

"She, she had this power all along?"

Mara rushed forward landing serval hits into Vegeta each one knocking the air out of him, spinning Mara lands a sound breaking kick right into his chest sending Vegeta straight into the ground land hard and powerful enough it shutter the building in the nearby city. Vegeta quickly shot back up his power raging through him.

"Enough of this!" Placing his hand out in a spread eagle he begins to charge, Mara just place her right hand behind her as a large ball of ki her power flicking around her.

"FIIIIINNNNNAALLLLLL FLAAAAAAASH!"

Jarring his hands forward, Vegeta fires an engulfing wave of yellow energy straight at Mara, Mara cries out thrust her hand forward sending the huge ball of ki forward meeting the final flash half way. The two collided both matching each other but Mara's was more powerful slightly yet noticeably pushing forward towards Vegeta. Vegeta eyes widen, stunned by what he was seeing.

"Impossible, how is she so strong… unless, unless she…" Vegeta pauses seeing a flicker of a golden aura glimmer just for a moment. Vegeta eyes stare in shock knowing what she was, suddenly a secondary wave hit Mara's blast causing the blast to explode. Mara and Vegeta turn seeing that Gohan had returned with a bag in his hand. Mara body flicker with static her power surging yet again.

"Piccolo gives these to the guys, Vegeta and I will deal with Mara!" Gohan said throwing the bag to Piccolo.

"Stay out of this one Gohan!" Vegeta cries out "She is more powerful then you can imagine and besides, she is mine!"

"If you truly believe you can defeat me Vegeta," Mara said her eyes cold and dark, "Then by all mean… try me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Mara

The Lost Child Saga

Chapter 3: Battle for Heritage: Mara unleashed

Gohan floated upward his hair flickering as he too charges his power bursting around him, becoming a Super Saiyan as he charges forward at Mara ignoring Vegeta's warning. Striking at Mara, Mara caught the strike without even turning to Gohan, clenching on his fist tightly, Gohan groan to the tightness of the grip.

"God damn it!" Vegeta snarls as he burst forward straight at Mara, Mara still with her grip on Gohan pulls him forward, getting an arm around his neck clenching tightly her power begins to surge again with a flicker of gold in it as she waits for Vegeta get close enough before-

"POINT BLANK IMPACT!" Mara screams releasing a massive explosion consume herself and Gohan, Vegeta saw just in time as he charges his ki and place hands over his face the blast too consume him. Piccolo shielded his eyes with his arm, feeling the sheer force even from where we was, soon the bright light faded as Piccolo removes his arm away. Vegeta float in the air his arms still cross over his face his clothes torn and damage clearly shown on his body, Gohan lay motionless in Mara arm and Mara... Mara hair was glowing gold, her aura even bright gold, she was a Super Saiyan. Releasing Gohan, Gohan fell to the ground still motionless as he lands hard on the hard ground bellow. Mara turns to Vegeta who now drops his arms angry and stunned to see Mara.

"This is insane, if Mara is this powerful then how powerful was Zero?" Vegeta thought, Mara launch forward as the two came into contact, Mara speed, strength all enhanced as Vegeta tries to keep up throwing his own strikes while trying to bloke Mara owns attack. Piccolo now with Gohan leans over placing a Senzu bean his mouth, within moments Gohan eyes open wide, jarring up he looks up seeing Mara fighting Vegeta, slowly Gohan gets to his feet as his eyes are focused on the fight.

"Thanks Piccolo, give the rest to the guys, I got to stop Mara!" Gohan states.

"Are you mad, she is much stronger then Vegeta!" Piccolo states, "The only one who can stop her is Goku!"

"Then we better pray that he will notice!" Gohan said as he burst in a super saiyan and flies up. Knocking Vegeta way, Mara turns just as Gohan launches at her, ducking out of the way, Mara eyes widen as just moments ago, he was down and out but now back in fighting form. Gohan sent one strike after another with Mara dodging every one. Mara sprung her knee into Gohan gut, causing the air to spill out, smashing and elbow in the back, Gohan fell downwards. Quickly Vegeta return firing a series of blast each one hitting there mark, Mara turns as Vegeta charges his ki bursting his ki around as he power increases bursting his form changing to a Super Saiyan two. Flying straight forward, Vegeta launching a series of strikes at Mara, Mara kept up with several strikes actual hitting, Mara backs up before firing a ki wave into Vegeta. Giving her some space but it wasn't for long as Gohan returns striking at Mara, power surging through her as she fights back against Gohan, he was strong but not as strong as her. Again and again back forth, Gohan would strike only to be knocked back down, only for Vegeta to strike and to be struck down, again and again Piccolo watch as he given Senzu beans to the other fallen Z-warriors, scanning the world using his antennas to find Goku's energy.

"Oh… what did I miss?" Krillin asks as he slowly gets up with Tien and Yamcha shortly after him.

"Gohan and Vegeta are facing Mara and barely keeping up!" Piccolo states, "now be quiet I'm concentrating!"

Hitting Vegeta so hard it caused a sonic crash, Mara energy was still surging as Gohan puffing groan as he fires up slamming his hands right in the back of Mara, Mara cries out in pain as Gohan using the momentum to grab Mara and throw her to the ground, Mara fell stoping her decent just was about to hit, looking back up she only saw the wave of energy as it consume her entire body. Gohan float in the air his hands out, taking deep and slow breaths as Vegeta pushes himself up from the ground.

"Unbelievable she is still alive, after all this, after we have thrown at her, how strong is she? What drives her?" Vegeta thought his mind scattered with thoughts as he the small carved out hole where Gohan blast struck Mara floated out, her armour now destroyed leaving under garments, a black one piece suit, that came around her shoulder with a wide shoulder cut and coming down to her crotch, in anything it looked to be more a one piece swimsuit, her arm gauntlets and boots still intact but battle torn, her golden aura surrounding her pulsing angrily her hair flicking around her.

 _"Then what… what will do?"_ those words screaming in her mind.

"Enough," Mara whisper to quiet for anyone to hear but herself, "ENOUGH!" Mara cried out her power roared around her as she begins to channel her energy again.

"Is she mad? She will destroy this entire world!" Yamcha cries out. Piccolo growls unable to find Goku anywhere, he knew only one who would.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, King Kai attention on the other systems unaware the events happening on earth, suddenly the surge of power from Mara quickly flickered through his mind as King Kai head quickly turns to Earth and the power coming from it.

"Oh my, oh no!" King Kai, "GOKU!"

Goku froze turning to King Kai seeing face fear written on it.

"You have to go to earth now!" King Kai cries out, "RIGHT NOW!"

"Ugh… okay!" Goku said placing his two fingers to his forehead, suddenly sensing the energy coning from earth, realizing the urgency, Goku vanish.

Mara power continue to grow her aura consuming huge sphere around her as the Z-fighter could only watch unable to do anything and just like a flash Goku appeared, catching everyone's attention… including Mara's, Mara power faded disappearing into nothing as she reverted back to her normal form, her energy a slight flutter as she looked at Goku, his eyes fixed on her.

 _"Then what… what will do?"_ those words never felt so real, so true… until now, here she was staring at the one she was seeking, the one that denied her vengeance, her justice, her longing to belong was standing right in front of her.

"Father!" Gohan stated stunned by his father now standing in front of all of them.

"You did well, now it's my turn!"

"Okay, be careful she's more powerful then you think!" Gohan said, slowly Goku floated towards Mara her eyes still fixed on him as he lands several feet away.

"So you're a Super Saiyan too huh, who are you?" Goku asks, Mara closes her eyes as she tilts her head down.

"I am your demise!" Mara whispers suddenly shooting out, thrusting a punch straight at Goku, Goku caught it with ease, Mara pulled away disappearing only to reappear behind him in mid swing of a kick. Goku ducked causing Mara to miss entirely, gathering her footing again, Mara launches again, throwing punch after the punch. Rage, pain flowing through her with every strike she threw with each one not hitting her mark.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Mara screams not in rage or pain but sorrow, sorrow and loneliness. Goku push her back, Mara scraped against the ground stopping only few feet away.

"What did I do, I don't even know you!" Goku explains, Mara's face full of emotion, pain, sorrow, tears starting to swell in her eyes. "Explain, how did I wrong you?"

"YOU TOOK MY ONLY CHANCE!" Mara screams tears now running down her young face, around her static flicker around her, the pain she felt, the sorrow now powering her.

"My parents survived the destruction on their planet, saw the devastation, saw the one who did it… Frieza…I was born on a station, no where to call my own, no home, no belonging, I watched my parents fight and train getting strong to seek their revenge for their planet, their home" Mara voice full of sorrow as she continued with her story, "and jus… jus-just when they were about to… they got killed, killed by Frieza, my own connection the only thing I had, gone... I had nothing, no one. It was up to me, I had to do it, for my parents, for me, to have something to connect me to their home, their heritage but YOU," Rage and anger in that one statement, pointing right at Goku, "you did the one thing I aimed for, you killed Frieza, you took my only chance," Mara's energy began to surge once more the static flicking around her, more violent then ever, "my only chance to have a home, to have belonging, you took that away from me!"

Goku stood taking every word Mara said to him, the pain in her voice, knowing all too well that she was speaking the truth.

"I am sorry, truly I am but hurting the innocent will not change it, you can still find your home, find your place all you need to do is let it!"

Mara eyes widen.

 _"You can still find your way, find your home, your place… you just need to let it"_ that memory again, those words, those words that haunted her, those words that made her so defiant, no, she will get what she seeks, she will her home.

"NO I AM A SAIYAN, I WILL BE A SAIYAN!" Mara screams her power burst through the vial her aura changing to gold once again her hair turning blonde slightly more spiky, her energy more so then before, Mara had loss all of control as her power consume her static cracked around her as she went to her Super Saiyan two form. Goku said nothing as her bursting into his super saiyan two from as well, the two charged matching each blow with their own. Scattering around the air, the two struck again and again, Goku matching Mara, in strength and speed. The rest of the Z-fighters watch. The blast from the two echo through the air witch each getting their own strikes in, Goku landing a kick into Mara, jump backward giving the two space as Mara float her hand clutching her stomach her power still flowing around her, consuming her.

"You don't have to do this!" Goku calls out still trying to get though to her but her power deafen her, she was just emotion, raw emotion there was no calming her not when her own power, her own thoughts was flooding her body and mind. Mara snarls launching landing a punch into Goku's face, the power behind it was strong enough to take a breath out of his lungs as blood flew out of his mouth, again and again struck Goku each one as strong as the last, each one driving right into him, his body rippling with the power it felt, charging up Mara fired a blast into Goku, catching Goku held it tightly as it pushed him back, hands shaking by the pressure of the blast, with a cry, Goku thrust his hands hand sending the blast skywards, and return in kind Goku fired two ki Blast before disappearing. Mara enough awareness to shoot the blast out of the sky unaware of Goku now behind her.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Goku fires a power wave hitting Mara, Mara screams in pain as the wave surrounded her, destroying the remaining parts of her armour and tearing her undergarments. Lowering his hands, Goku eyes still focused on Mara, her garments were torn, enough to keep her covered but still torn.

"It is incredible that someone like you can archive a power like this, but your still raw, still consumed by the power, you have no control, I am truly sorry that you feel the way you do and maybe there is a place for you out there, but I can not allow you harm this planet!"

Mara turns her power pulsing around her the static crackling violently, Goku floated backwards charging his power breaking beyond his form, his golden aura brightening once again his hair growing long releasing his Super Saiyan three form. Mara cries out placing her hands in front of her as she begins to charge her ki into a ball of energy, Goku, place his hands together, then move them to the side his eyes still focus on Mara.

"I hope you find what you are looking for and maybe something more and how knows… we might end up friends!" Goku smiles, Mara ball of energy continue to grow with more power, with more emotion.

"KAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEE,"

Goku charges, Mara lets out cry as she fires the ball straight at Goku,

"HAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEE,"

Goku continue to charge concentrating in his energy as the ball of ki comes closer and closer, then-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku fired releasing a huge beam of energy at the ball, the blast larger then the ball as the two came into contact, Goku's Hamehameha shatter right through, Mara eyes widen as the blast came flying straight at her, letting out a cry, the blast hit with all the force behind it, Mara vanish into the wave as it was sent far over the ground and beyond the horizon until not a trace of it remained. Goku stood his hands still out, soon he relaxes his aura burst around him as he reverts to his base form his eyes still on the horizon on where he sent Mara to.

"Goku!" Krillin cries out, Goku turns seeing his friends flying up to see their friend, "You did it!"

"Way to go!" Yamcha smiles.

"You idiot!" Vegeta growls as he too was now in his base form, "you have any idea what you have done?"

"Wait, what did he do?" Tien asks

"The blast wasn't strong enough to kill Mara, she is still alive, Kakarot let her live!"

"What?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah, I did, she is just lost Vegeta and like you she deserves as second chance!"

Vegeta just snarls.

"That mercy of yours is going to get us all killed!"

"I don't know about that, there is good in her, I felt it she just needs to find it for herself!"

Far away, deep in a forest Mara lay on the ground deep in a ditch that she made upon landing, wounds covering her, blood dripping down her body, motionless, her body exposed to the environment as a figure slowly makes it way towards her and lifts her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Mara

The Lost Child Saga

Chapter 4: The Lost Child

Mara awoke her body aching and sore, even moving an inch was its own hassle, Mara let out a soft moan as she looks up to see a wooden roof above her, a blanket covering her and a mattress underneath her, Mara looks around seeing that was some kind of room, a open house with no wall inside, she could hear commotion outside, what she didn't know. Feeling the tightness of bandages over her Mara could guess she was taking care of but by who. Like it was on que, Mara hears a wooden door sliding open, twist her head to direction, which itself cause shots of pain through her body as she watch a young man enter the room with a bowl and spoon in his hands, he looked to be her age, maybe a year older, short messy black hair and had body of a warrior, a fighter he wore blue gi that only confirmed it, the power in him was constricted yet vast almost like dark pit with no bottom in site.

"Here!" the man said as kneels down beside her placing the spoon into the bowl then to Mara.

"What is it?"

"Medicine"

Mara gave him a slight look before opening her mouth, the man pour the liquid in, Mara nearly spat it out for the horrible taste.

"Gah are you trying to poison me?" Mara swallowing the medicine, coughing hard by the vile taste.

"Yeah it taste horrible but it does wonders to the body, I'm Kao!"

Mara looks at him as he look back seeming to be expect her name in return, like she was going to do that.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my little village, I found you miles out, almost dead and servilely injured, no doubt you have died if I didn't bring you here!" Kao explains a smile on his face, Mara looked him was he expecting a thank you, he should be more glad that she didn't blow up this entire village to it core.

"Still didn't get that name!"

"That's because I didn't give it!" Mara snapped as she tries to lift herself but pain and injuries weighed her down as she lower herself back to bed, not daring to move.

"Quite feisty aren't we?" Kao still with that smile now a full smirk, god she hated that, "Couple our healers will check up on you and your bandages, just rest until then!"

Mara said nothing as Kao soon left her sight and with the sound of the sliding door opening then to close, Mara was now alone. Laying there, Mara mind wonder as she had taking beatings before, some even by the hands of Zero with her training and even after that she felt sore, nothing, nothing came even close to what she was feeling. Mara felt so drain and so sore just moving a finger was enough to cause waves of pain to flow with her. Mara couldn't believe it, she had Goku, but even with her power she was still no match, her mind still fuzzy on how she loss, she remember Goku a new form using some kind of technique. Her body, her mind, everything hurt sure enough the healers enter in the room all female, all of them seeming to have a gentle smile on their face, Mara pondered, did they know that she was about destroy this world have them join Zero's army and just didn't care, or they simply didn't know and was just helping a complete stranger. The healers came around removing her blanket, aiding Mara up, Mara groan mostly by how sore she felt but kind of feeling so helpless, Mara could now see her body, Bandages covers her chest, heavily wrapped, her waist and legs, her arms were bandaged too, however what she didn't see was her tail. Mara eyes widen, she couldn't feel it, she couldn't feel her tail.

"My-my tail, what happen to my tail?" Mara asks fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry young one, your injuries were so severe we couldn't save your tail!" one of the healers said softly, a part of Mara died, she had no tail, she lost the only thing of her parents heritage, she was no longer a saiyan. Mara just lay in their arms as the healers look her over checking her bandages only resuturing her left leg and waist bandages, slowly placing her back into her bed and placing her blanket back on her the healers left and the last one left, Mara began crying.

That night, Mara lay in her bed, too sore to fall asleep, too tired to be awake, and through the night, she was in and out of it only sleeping a few hours at a time, sobbing softly when she was awake, not by the pain of her body, but what had lost, what she truly lost. Awaking to see the sun was out and the commotion outside, Mara didn't care, she just wanted to get out, far from this place, far from this world, Mara knew it would be only amount of time for Zero to learn of her defeat and if he found her alive-

"Good morning!" Koa voice calls out, shattering Mara train of thought, "and how are we today?"

Mara said nothing, she was still sore, her body ache with her movements, true she gain some of her strength and some of her movement but not enough to escape and leave. Kao walks over once again with the bowl in his hand with a spoon in it.

"More of that poison?" Mara asks, looking away from Kao.

"Yeah…. But what can you do?" Kao said, even that Mara couldn't see his face she could feel that smile on his face and knew not to turn around.

"I heard from the healers that you are making good recovery so that's a thing!"

"What do you want from me?" Mara snaps finally turning to Kao.

"Just a name!"

"Mara, my name is Mara are you happy now?"

Kao smirk turn to a gentle smile.

"Mara," the way he said her name was soft like treasured ever letter in it, "So nice to meet you!"

"Good now leave me alone!"

"Can't do that, need you to get better so can speak with my master!" Kao explains.

"Why?"

Kao shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh who knows what that old man wants, I just do what he asks me to do!"

Mara was stunned by how Kao acted, seeming to not care what he said.

"So are you going to take your medicine or not?"

Mara eyes narrow as she slightly leans up as Kao begins to feed her, each taste was horrible and each swallow of it was battle in its self but soon she was done as she returns back to her pillow.

"There was that so hard?"

"I swear I'll spit this up all on you!" Mara growls she knew he was baiting her, but she didn't care.

"You're welcome!" Kao said that smirk returning to his face, god she hated that smirk, "you should be feeling better by end of the day or tomorrow, dull I wouldn't suggest doing any heavy movements if I were you"

With that Kao left, leaving Mara in her room once again. Mara doze, through the day only awoken a few times, one of which was one of healer's cold hands on her skin as they check her wounds. Mara slept, in and out of her dreams, dreaming of her parents, dreaming their faces, what they looked like, how she felt with them and for the first time she slept.

Awakening to morning, the sounds of commotion once again outside, Mara slowly peal herself out of her bed, she was still sore, still injured but at least she could move, at least Kao was right about the medicine it did do wonders. Slowly but surely, Mara got to her feet wobbly at first but soon found her footing. Slowly and carefully Mara grabs her blanket her only form of cover as she makes her way to the sliding door, sliding it open Mara was welcomed but the sun bright light as her eyes adjust her sight came clear as saw the beauty of the small village she was in, more of a dojo, with a temple several building all made in the same construct as her room and in a grassy area was group of warrior, training going through their morning routine, this was the sound she was hearing, all the time. Mara looked around seeing the beauty of the flowers and trees and there, there was Kao training her top off, her muscle bare to the world, as he punching a huge boulder, a single step back, he charged his ki and thrust it into his fist landing into the boulder, the boulder shatter into nothing but dust. Mara was stunned, he had such control over his movement, his energy that he could do that with a single punch. Kao with that smile turns seeing Mara standing in the door frame, quickly he rushed over.

"So you're finally up sleeping beauty!" Kao calls out "See I told you you'll be fine!"

"That depends on your definition of fine!" Mara said, true she had strength to move but nothing for combat or anything else really.

"Rest, I'll get someone to fetch you some clothes and if you're up to it, I shall take you to my master!"

"I can't stay, I have to leave!"

"And the quickest way to do that is to heal and speak with my master then you can leave!" Kao explains. "I'll fetch some medicine for you too!"

Mara looks at him considering how much it took for her to stand couple more hours of rest would not be any harm, silently agreeing, Mara returns to her room closing the sliding door behind her and sat on top of her bed with the blanket still wrapped around her. Mara didn't have to wait that long, for one of the healers entering with a bowl of their medicine, handing it to Mara, she ducked for a moment and return with some folded clothes in her to see Mara having just finishing the medicine. Swallowing down the last bit of it, she turns to the woman who just places the clothes in front of her and takes the bowl.

"Can I have another and please, double the dosage!" Mara said faintly with a smile on her face, the healer left leaving Mara sitting in front of the folded clothes in front of her, Mara begins to have a proper look, shoes, pants, a no-sleeve shirt with a shoulder sleeve shirt, she was looking at a gi uniform. This wasn't what Kao was wearing, the colour and style was different but this was gi. The red now sleeve shirt with the V cut neck line was meant to go over the black shoulder sleeve shirt as a type of under garment, the black pants was baggy enough to give her perfect mobility with some wrapping to tie around her waist to make sure it didn't fall down. Mara was too distracted to notice the nurse return this time with two bowls of the medicine, the only way the notice she there was the strong smell from the bowls. Mara looks up to see the healer standing there with a smile on her face.

"Double the dosage as you asked!"

Mara didn't thank her as she took the bowls from her and watch her leave. Mara looks down the smell was intense much stronger then before which only meant the taste was going to be more awful. Putting one bowl down, Mara didn't take a second as the moment she place the bowl to her she just drank it down as fast as she could, locking away the taste of it or to spill a single drop as she was done she place the bowl down and nearly gagged. Mara sat there, taking deep and long breaths trying to hold down her stomach, she needed to gain her strength back and fast. After the second bowl which enough for to spit some of the medicine back up, Mara laid on her bed, allowing the medicine to do it job. Near mid day, Mara could feel most of her strength being back, she could even charge her powers through her fingers, not enough to fly out but enough to do some damage to someone. Starting to remove the bandages wrapped around her, first her chest, then her waist, catching the healing scar of where tail use to be for the first them and finally removing the bandages off her legs however still leaving the ones on her arm as still did feel sore. Mara was just finishing off dressing herself when she heard someone walking into her room, turning to see Kao still in his gi, still with that smile on his face.

"Honestly I didn't think you would wear our gi, looks like I owe money!" Kao states.

"Let's just go see your master so I can be on my way!" Mara moans finishing wrapping the wrap around her waist tightly. Kao led the way with Mara shortly after, leaving her room and down into the pathway, Mara couldn't help but to look around seeing everyone still going on with there lives and those who did turn gave a gentle smile to her before moving on. Mara couldn't believe how nice they all have been to her, a complete stranger. The two walked on, pass the houses and the training area and right to a temple with a single door, Kao stopped just the side of the temple his eyes now on to Mara.

"My master awaits inside!"

Mara said nothing as walks pass Kao and into the temple, entering inside, Mara saw it to be a single room with only the walls and the roof being the only barrier against the weather and there in the middle sat and old man, his long beard going down to his chest, he wore a similar gi to that of Kao just with a lighter tone to it.

"So," the master said his voice as old and wise as he looked, "you are the one that fell out of the sky, the one called Mara"

"I am!" Mara said not moving from her place as it was closer to the exit.

"Please!" the master said gesturing to sit down in front of him, Mara looked him, his eyes unmoved from her, those eyes demanded respect and by the battle scares he had on his visible body, he earned it. With a sigh, Mara made her to him and sat down opposite to him.

"I am Master Ty Lu, welcome to my village… I understand that you wish to leave!"

"I don't belong here and I do better on my own!" Mara stated.

"That I do not believe!" Ty Lu stated.

"Believe what you want old man, I was told to see you so I can leave, I saw so I will leave!" Mara growls as she was ready to stand up and leave.

"And where will you go?"

Mara pauses, her eyes slowly turning back to Ty, his eyes unmoved from her.

"When I look at you I see a child who doesn't even know who she is little alone knows what she wants!"

"Care what you say," Mara hissed "you know nothing of me!"

"Your eyes tell me everything I need to know, that you are alone, lost, full of sorrow with no control over her power or her fate!"

"Shut up, just shut up, I don't need to put up with this, I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"No… it's yourself you believe you need to prove," suddenly with speed, Ty quickly jabbed his hands into Mara, all in different locations. Mara jolted back in anger, launch her hand out to fire blast at the man, eyes quickly widen when she saw not even a spark come out. In fact Mara couldn't feel her power, that power she trained to obtain, the energy she destroyed cities with, she couldn't feel it, it was blocked.

"Wha-What did you do to me?" Mara asks turning to Ty her face showing her fear and confusion.

"I have blocked your ki, do not worry it isn't permanent, a simple test for you," Ty explains, "In the mountains North of here, lives a beast, a demon, slay it!"

"And why would I do that?"

"To prove me wrong, to prove to yourself!"

"And how do you expect me to kill it without my powers?"

Ty smiles as he leans back a pulls out a sword in its sheath with a strap that that went over the shoulder and clips around two more straps around where the waist would be.

"If you truly believe that you have nothing to gain and nothing to prove, return with the demons head and you can leave freely but if you truly feel the way you do, lost then return with the sword and here you might gain what have been missing!"

Mara thrown, she knew who she is and didn't need to prove herself to this old man, grabbing the sword Mara left. Still awaiting outside, Kao watches seeing Mara storming off with a sword in her hand and making a straight line to leave the small village, later Ty Lu exits the temple his eyes still fixed on Mara.

"This task is hers and hers alone, only she must find the answer!" Ty said his eyes unmoved from Mara even when she left his line of sight, "By no means do you aid her Kao!"

"Are you sure of this?"

"Mara must come to her own conclusion, even if she needs a slight push to obtain it!"

Night,

Mara sat around a camp fire that she made herself, with her powers she would have been able to do it within a second but instead it took her two hours just to get the fire started, so now she sat realizing that she left in such a fuss she forgot to get any food and stomach was aching for it. Attempting to distract herself, Mara turns to the sword which laid next to her, grabbing it she unsheathe it to get a proper look. The sword was long and sharp, masterly made. The weight was perfectly balanced with the hilt and the sword it self, the hilt was perfectly made too, able to wield the sword with one or two hands, truly this one sword maybe she will keep it then selling it. Placing the sword back into the sheath Mara turns to the fire watching it dance, she knew what Ty Lu task her to do, to kill some monster living in the monsters but she didn't care, she needed to leave, she needed to go and since her powers would return Mara just decided to wait it out rather doing his deed.

"So," a voice said, quickly Mara shot up turning to voice to see Kao leaning against a nearby tree. "Decided to just wait it out I see!"

"What you doing here, did your master send you to spy on me?" Mara asks. "Does he really have that low respect?"

"Oh no, he truly believe you can do this in fact he ordered me not to interfere in anyway!" Kao explains.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well he said nothing about me tagging along!" Kao states, Mara just rolls her eyes as she sits back down.

"So you're just a stalker then!"

"More of a companion I think, besides I thin you like me being around!"

"Oh really, why is that?"

Kao just smiles throwing Mara a loaf of bread to her, Mara caught with one hand as she looks at Kao with a surprise look on her face.

"You left so fast you forgot to get supplies," Kao explains, "so, aren't you glad a came along!"

Mara said nothing as she takes a bite from the loaf.

"So what's the plan, just going to sit here and wait?"

"That's the general idea!" Mara said with a mouth full of bread, "I have nothing to prove!"

"That I do believe, you don't need to prove anything with me!" Kao said, "So sit here, wait it out I'm sure no one will think of you any different, after all you have nothing to prove!"

Mara eyes flicker to Kao.

"I mean I don't how I will fill if everyone thought that way with me and- where are you going?" Kao asks noticing Mara getting up placing the sword around her.

"Going to kill this damn demon or yours just so you can shut up!"

"Huh, who know something like that would of worked!"

"I got idea, let's play the silent game… you start!" Mara growls.

"So… how do you play?" Kao remarked causing Mara to let out a long drawn out sigh.


End file.
